Caracas
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Venezuelan Capital District | subdivision_type2 = | subdivision_name2 = | established_title = Founded | established_date = 25 July 1567 | established_title1 = | established_date1 = | established_title2 = | established_date2 = | established_title3 = | established_date3 = | extinct_title = | extinct_date = | founder = Diego de Losada | named_for = | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | government_type = Mayor-council | governing_body = Government of the Capital District / Mayorship of the Metropolitan District | leader_party = | leader_title = Chief of Government / Mayor | leader_name = Jacqueline Faría / Antonio Ledezma | leader_title1 = | leader_name1 = | total_type = | unit_pref = | area_footnotes = | area_magnitude = | area_total_km2 = 433 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_urban_footnotes = | area_urban_km2 = | area_metro_footnotes = | area_metro_km2 = | area_rank = | area_blank1_title = | area_blank1_km2 = | area_blank2_title = | area_blank2_km2 = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 900 | elevation_max_footnotes = | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_footnotes = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 5,055,000 | population_as_of = 2014 | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = 4489.3 | population_est = | pop_est_as_of = | population_urban = | population_density_urban_km2 = | population_metro = | population_density_metro_km2 = | population_density = | population_density_rank = | population_blank1_title = | population_blank1 = | population_density_blank1_km2 = | population_blank2_title = | population_blank2 = | population_density_blank2_km2 = | population_demonym = Caraquenian (Spanish: caraqueño (m), caraqueña (f)) | population_note = | demographics_type1 = | demographics1_footnotes = | demographics1_title1 = | demographics1_info1 = | demographics_type2 = | demographics2_footnotes = | demographics2_title1 = | demographics2_info1 = | timezone1 = VST | utc_offset1 = −04:30 | timezone1_DST = | utc_offset1_DST = | timezone2 = | utc_offset2 = | timezone2_DST = | utc_offset2_DST = | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 1010-A | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = 212 | geocode = | iso_code = VE-A | registration_plate = | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | blank2_info_sec1 = | blank_name_sec2 = | blank_info_sec2 = | blank1_name_sec2 = | blank1_info_sec2 = | blank2_name_sec2 = | blank2_info_sec2 = | website = Capital District Metropolitan District | footnotes = The area and population figures are the sum of the figures of the five municipalities (listed above) that make up the Distrito Metropolitano. }} Caracas ( ), officially Santiago de León de Caracas, is the capital and largest city of Venezuela. Caracas is located in the northern part of the country, following the contours of the narrow Caracas Valley on the Venezuelan coastal mountain range (Cordillera de la Costa). Terrain suitable for building lies between above sea level. The valley is close to the Caribbean Sea, separated from the coast by a steep high mountain range, Cerro El Ávila; to the south there are more hills and mountains. References Category:Caracas Category:Capitals in South America Category:Populated places established in 1567 Category:Populated places in Venezuela